Missing
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: James is MIA in Ukraine caught in a gang war, everyone else on campus is worried sick about him but Bethany who seems to have her own agenda with some faces from the past, and Lauren? She's barely keeping herself together and only her brother can help...
1. Chapter 1

James Adams shivered and pulled his thin blue jacket closer. Good as CHERUB was, standing in the cold waiting for someone to come pick you up was not fun. He shivered and glanced at his watch; Ewart should have been here 5 minutes ago. His phone rang making him jump. He pulled the slim black mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey."

"James it's Ewart. There's a traffic jam; make your way to Marina Avenue."

"K." James slid the phone back into his jacket and started jogging. He glanced over his shoulder at the teen who had been watching him since he got there. The black shape that was the youth had started moving following James. James upped his pace and to his annoyance the hooded teen did as well. "Crap." He muttered. He'd made a lot of enemies on this mission; chances were that this kid was from one of the rival gangs. Another quick glance behind him confirmed it; the kid had the red and black laces of D's gang – James couldn't remember what it was called there were about 15 in this area alone. James' own laces were black and green; no wonder the kid was after him.

James pulled his hood over his head and broke into a run; before he could turn onto the main road though he felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed at the base of his skull.

"Don't move." The voice hissed, James didn't even have chance to look down at the laces to see which gang it was as a metal fist collided with his face and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You reckon he's still alive?" An obviously scared kid asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't have killed him, check him." A gruff older voice said. "I don't trust him to not have some sort of tracking device or gun on him."

After a quick pat down James' unconscious body was hauled up and dragged into the warehouse behind them where he was dumped unceremoniously on the dusty concrete floor.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" The kid said.

"He's what 16?" The older guy said. "His parents'll come looking soon enough."

"Oh, ok."

......

Sighing Ewart redialled James' number. It shouldn't have taken the kid this long to get here; where was he? Slamming his fist onto the dashboard in frustration he rang campus; James' phone had once again rung through to voicemail.

"Hey Zara its Ewart."

"What's taking so long? I thought you were just picking James up."

"That would be the problem." Ewart said. "He was supposed to meet me at Marina, he hasn't showed and it's been half an hour. Haven't heard from him since; his phone just goes to voicemail."

"Reckon you're gonna find him or do I put out a missing agent alert?" Zara asked concerned.

"Gimme half an hour." Ewart said. "If I haven't found him by then put it out."

"Kay, see you later."

"Bye."

Ewart slammed the car into reverse and headed back into the semi clear jam. James got into trouble but he was a good kid; so where was he? Growling in frustration as the traffic crawled along he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of the blonde teenager. He headed towards the original spot where he was supposed to meet James originally seeing no signs of the teen he turned round and headed back towards the main road. 25 more minutes until James was officially missing.

.......

James groaned as he woke up; why was he always the one that got hit?

"Ewart?" He called but instead of meeting his mission controller's face he met with the large black boot of Mr Red-and-Black-Laces. "Ow." He moaned as he felt his nose shatter with the impact. "What the hell?"

"Shut up." The voice came from the owner of the boot.

........

Ewart's phone rang and he snatched it up in the vain hope that it was James.

"James?" He asked quickly.

"No, Zara. You find him?"

"Nah, tried everywhere I know he's ever been. Put the alert out."

"What am I supposed to tell Lauren? You're in Ukraine Ewart! Oh hi Lauren James has gone missing in Ukraine but there's nothing to worry about. I've already had to tell her that he's gone missing once."

"Just say...look I dunno; you're better at this than me."

"God I hope he's ok. I'll put the alert out. What are you gonna do?"

"I can look for about another hour but then I gotta come back to the UK: something that's been planned for ages; I think it's to do with getting Cherub more active in other countries or something."

"I'll go. You stay there."

"You can't; it's been arranged for months. Some of the people there won't take very kindly to having someone else arranging everything."

"Fine; I'll get someone to send a team out to look for him. Anyone from MI5 over there with you?"

"No. They left a few days ago; hence the fact James was going to leave today."

"Right. I hope to God you find him."

"So do I." Ewart said grimly putting the phone down.

In her office Zara sat having sent word for Lauren to come to her office; Dana was in Australia so Zara made a mental note to tell her mission controller to let her know. She picked up the phone and got herself put through to MI5 with no problem. She inwardly thanked God for her level 1 security clearance.

"I've got an agent missing on the Ukraine mission. We need a team out there to find him." She said skipping the formalities when it was in the case of her son's Godfather.

"James?" Asked the man on the other end of the line in surprise. "I was there with him. What happened?"

"We don't know. He was supposed to be meeting Ewart but he never showed."

"Crap. He had a lot of enemies out there Zara. There was like 15 gangs in rivalry out there."

"I know." Zara sighed. "That's why we're so worried. If one of the other gangs got a hold of him what would have happened?"

"A lot." He said worried. "Two of our guys were hospitalised out there."

"Oh God." Zara whispered. "Any ideas on what to tell his sister?"

"Sorry no; but I'll get a team out there right away. He's a good kid."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone disconnected and Zara lent back in her chair still wondering what on Earth she could tell Lauren. Last time James had gone missing Lauren had been distraught. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. It opened revealing Lauren. Zara steeled herself. Time to break the news...

................................

_I know it was never confirmed James was the Godfather but it was suggested so I'm using it!_

_My first CHERUB story so what do you think? I was bored writing for Charmed so here it is..._

_Ldf x_

_Reviews are loved people loved!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me?" Lauren asked confused. She hadn't misbehaved, her grades were up to scratch and she didn't have a mission so what did Zara want.

"Yeah, sit down."

Lauren did so looking nervous.

"You know the mission that James is on right now right?" Zara asked Lauren nodded so she continued. "Well while he was there he was in a gang; unfortunately said gang has about 14 rivals. Basically James has gone missing. Ewart was supposed to be picking him up but he never showed and with 14 gangs and all the M15 agents in them gone we have no idea which one has him. Or if it's even a gang at all."

Lauren's face had turned pale while Zara was talking and her hands were shaking. "So is he ok?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know." Zara said going over to the girl and enveloping her in a hug. "We just don't know sweetie. I'm sorry."

Lauren turned into Zara's chest as she started to cry; sobs escaping her with no restraint. James was the only family she had, he'd gone missing once before in Russia and they'd found him then but he was barely alive; and what were the chances he'd survive this sort of thing twice? The chances of them even finding him were slim. She burrowed herself further into Zara's chest as she broke down. Meryl discreetly entered the room after hearing the young girl's sobs. Zara mouthed the word James over to her and Meryl looked back in understanding; she sat down on a chair close to the door and waited. She wouldn't be able to find out anything until Lauren had calmed down.

10 minutes later and Lauren's sobs had died down somewhat; Zara took it as an opportunity to quickly tell Meryl what was going on.

"James went missing on his Ukraine mission; he never showed when Ewart went to pick him up." Zara explained.

"Oh God." Meryl breathed. "Who knows?"

"Us, Ewart and MI5; I haven't had chance to tell any of his friends yet."

"I'll go let them know." Meryl said and slipped out of the room while Zara continued to comfort Lauren.

.......

Sean Childs strode into his boss' office with a determined look on his face.

"Sir. James Adams has gone missing; we need a team sent over to try and find him."

"The CHERUB kid you were working with in Ukraine?"

"Yeah. We left with a faked arrest; he was due to come back today, he never showed."

"I take it CHERUB are aware of this."

"Yes sir. Zara was the one who called. His mission controller Ewart looked for him for over an hour. There's a missing agent alert out on him but that doesn't always do much good."

"Yes, I agree. There'll be a team dispatched within the hour."

"Thank you sir. He's a good kid."

Sean walked out his determined look now replaced with one of relief; the MI5 teams were generally good at finding people. Hopefully they'd find the boy; he was worried what would happen to CHERUB if they didn't.

.......

Meryl sat in her office in front of all of James' friends and she couldn't help but cast her mind back to the last time James had gone missing and the effect it had had on the kids in front of her. She took a deep breath and began.

"James was on an extremely high risk mission in Ukraine. Ewart was over there with him but most of the time he was in the care of MI5 agents working with him. He was part of a mission to infiltrate the gang known as Madaksa and bring down their leader. They got as far as that and the MI5 agents left under faked arrests over the next few weeks. Ewart was supposed to be picking James up today. He never showed; there are at least 14 rival gangs out there and we have no idea where James is." 'Or if he's alive.' She added to herself.

"Oh my God."

Meryl watched as the children in front of her broke down in varying stages; Kerry and Gabrielle sobbing into each other's arms, Kyle and Bruce looking on in shock and the other boys too stunned to speak. Bethany was there as well and Meryl wondered how she'd take the news; to her shock Bethany looked as if she didn't care at all.

"Bethany are you ok?" She asked.

The girl just shrugged. "Yeah. Can I go now?"

Stunned Meryl just nodded and she left not looking behind her once.

What the...?

........

James shifted slightly and winced as his shirt pulled itself free from the dried blood on his skin. He glanced around trying to make some sense of where he was he groaned as he realised he had no idea.

"Finally the Madaksa kid's awake." Older guy said greeting James with a kick. "Name?" He enquired. "I normally wouldn't care but since you're gonna be here for a while I might as well know."

James remained stubbornly silent which only earned him another kick; he groaned and curled into a ball.

"I asked you a question." The guy spat.

"James." James muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well then James, it's good to meet you. Now how would you like your beating for information to commence? Kicking or punching? I'm easy either way."

James was silent as he calculated which would hurt less, he already had a bust nose and at least one broken rib; if he wanted to get out of here he could do with not getting too many more.

"Punching." He said hoping the guy would go for the kicking.

"Kicking it is then."

James screamed in agony as the onslaught began. Crap; should have realised they'd have metal boots.

.........

Zara put the phone down, Lauren had retreated to her room and so had all of James' friends; she'd let Dana's mission controller know and now she could break down herself. She locked the door of her office and put the phone off the hook and cried.

This was the second time that James had gone missing but it didn't stop it from being hard. James was practically part of their family; he was Joshua's Godfather for God's sakes. She wiped away her tears and unlocked her door; time to make an announcement. Better that than it going round the campus rumour mill first...

...........

Ewart was distracted throughout his entire meeting; he wasn't the most liked mission controller but he couldn't help feeling that he'd let James down somehow – let CHERUB down, that it was his fault; if he'd gotten there 5 minutes earlier James could be back in the UK right now with his mates and his sister instead of wherever he was now.

.............

Lauren's room had been taken over by a group of teenagers in varying colours of shirts; many of them had just walked in and not said a word. She glanced round at them not even recognising many of the faces. Kerry was there; Kyle, Bruce, Connor and Gabrielle as well. But her best friend was missing; her and James didn't get on but how could she not care that he'd gone missing? Lauren caught sight of her tear stained face in the mirror and slid off her bed heading towards the bathroom. She washed her face and paused as she once again looked at her face in the mirror; she found it odd that she had never noticed how similar she and James looked. The mere thought of her brother once again sent Lauren into cascades of tears; she really couldn't deal with the thought of losing him.

................................................

_Yeah, I don't normally write for CHERUB so what's this like??????? (If you want to read my other stuff I generally do Charmed or Harry Potter hint hint)_

_Reviews are loved – a lot, a big lot!!!!_

_Ldf x_


	3. Chapter 3

The MI5 team touched down on a private airbase in Ukraine; Sean, after insisting he went along, was leading the group heavily disguised. Just like James he'd made a lot of enemies when he was out here; an unavoidable side affect of gang life.

"Uh, boss. Why exactly are we here? I mean I know _why _we're here but why are _we_ here? Don't CHERUB have people who take care of this?"

"No, we do; and I'd appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut about CHERUB. How exactly do you know about it?" Sean inquired of the 19 year old stood behind him.

"Ummm." The guy said. "I'm guessing I shouldn't say I was listening when you told the Director should I?"

"No you shouldn't." Sean smiled. "But so long as you know I'll fill you in. I worked with James on my latest mission; he was due to come back but never showed. The CHERUB guys reckon someone's taken him so now we go find him."

"Ok." Dean said falling back.

"Oh and don't tell anyone." Sean muttered before Dean was out of hearing. "CHERUB doesn't officially exist unlike MI5"

"Got it sir."

..............................

"Bethany?" Lauren called as she entered her best friend's room. "Have you heard about James?" She looked around there was no indication that Bethany had been in here for quite some time. Thinking about it Lauren couldn't remember being in Bethany's room for weeks. "Bethany? Are you in here?" She nudged the bathroom door open with her foot. "Bethany?" She glanced round; half of Bethany's toiletries were missing – and she wasn't on a mission. Lauren knew that much; she'd seen Bethany herself just before Zara told her what had happened to...Lauren shook her head, she'd just end up getting worked up again and it had taken her long enough to calm down.

She walked back out; _where the hell was Bethany? She's my best friend and my brother's missing – where is she? _She pulled Bethany's door shut and stepped back across the corridor to her own room. James' friends had vacated it now and she was glad; she wanted to be alone.

...........

James stirred on the floor grinding dirt into numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were held together with tape; a rope was fastened around his waist leading to a ring on the wall. James couldn't help but feel that he was like a dog the way they'd tied him to the wall; not that him not being tied to the wall would have persuaded him to run at this point – 14 rival gangs, he had no idea whose territory he was in and he doubted he'd have any chance trying to run in this state. Especially without a friendly CIA undercover dude to save his ass like in Russia.

After trying to work out where he was for about 10 minutes James gave up; so maybe he should have looked at the maps before he came out here, he might have had some idea where he was then. James shivered; some genius had taken his jacket off him so he was lying on a cold concrete floor in a black t-shirt and jeans; his trainers could barely be called trainers anymore given the state they were in but hey he still had them.

He groaned; 'voice' was back.

"Hey James. How you doing? Hope you're still alive in there, after all I wouldn't want to go down for murder again would I?"

"You gonna tell me you name then?" James spat. "It's really not scary having someone torture you when you don't know their name."

"You wanna give me a reason?" Voice snarled. "Only thing I can see you doing with it is running to the cops."

"Like I would; if I went in they'd take me down before I even had a chance to talk." He decided to keep the fact that going to the police would probably save his ass given his clearance level.

"If you must know its Michal." Voice, sorry Michal, said. "Not that it'll do you any good. Half the kids over here have the same name."

"Yeah well it's nice to put a name to a face you know." James said grinning.

"Will you stop being so bloody cocky? I'm the only reason you're alive."

"Pretty certain I am." James contemplated on swearing then decided against it; it was not in his best interests to get any more injured if he was gonna try and make a break for it. "I mean it would be so easy for me to give up and let myself bleed out." He glanced upwards hoping for a reaction; he got one. "I mean all I've got to do is just let myself go."

"Alright I get it. Shut up!" Michal snapped. "Or do we want another round of torture?" The grin on Michal's face indicated he would prefer the second option.

James shut up; he'd give himself a day to heal then make a break for it. Of course that plan couldn't work if he ended up getting any more injuries. This of course led to Michal scowling. James smirked earning himself a blow to the stomach. His grin disappeared pretty fast.

..........

Zara knocked on Lauren's door. "Lauren? Are you in there?"

Lauren opened the door her eyes still red and puffy. "Yeah."

"Come on. You need to eat something."

"I already did."

"No you didn't Lauren, I can tell."

"So. James won't have eaten either. I'm not eating if he can't."

Zara sighed; Lauren hadn't been this bad last time James was missing – but then he rang in the next day, it had already gone past that mark. "Lauren, I know you're worried; I am as well. All of campus is."

"Bethany isn't." Lauren interjected.

"Well almost all of campus then." Zara said smiling. "But you won't do him or yourself any good by not eating. Come on." She gently steered the girl out into the corridor and towards the elevator quietly mulling over Lauren's comment about Bethany.

...................

Ewart raced out of the room the first chance he got pulling his phone out before he'd even gone two feet.

"Have you found anything?" He asked once it was picked up.

"No. My team just landed in Ukraine; Sean's with them."

"Sean?" Ewart questioned. "Didn't he work out there with James?"

"Yeah. But he knows him and the area. He also refused to stay here."

Ewart shook his head but he did have to admire Sean's pluck. "You'll let me know?"

"Of course Ewart. Now get back to your meeting."

"How did you-? Never mind."

"Bye Ewart."

"Bye." Ewart said slipping his phone back into his pocket. He made his way back towards the meeting room. "So does anyone have any questions about the agreement?" He said brightly. "Good." He said as no one put up their hand. "So it's all settled then."

"Er actually no."

"Sorry, what would you like to know?"

"Where you were just now and why you've been so worried this entire meeting."

"I have an agent in Ukraine. There's been a slight problem due to some rival gangs in the area. I was worried he would get caught in the crossfire. That phone call just now was to make sure he was alright." Ewart said. Except that I know he's not he added to himself.

..................

_Tah – dah_

_Warning now – I do not normally update this fast this is just me on a new story high. What d'ya think?????_

_Ldf x_

_And thanks to people who put my story on their alerts!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! I got a favourite story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And hey, I'm doing well on the updates for this story let's be honest I updated three days in a row! Although I have two stories that desperately need updating so another of these might not be up for a while....._

...................

"What are they doing about the boy?"

"There's a MI5 team out. So far nothing."

"Are they still looking?"

"As far as I am aware yes."

"How much longer will they hold out?"

"As long as it takes. I listen well."

"And you heard this where?"

"Phone tap." A shrug. "Didn't think it was important. Even if they find him he won't be able to say anything."

"No, it's not but..." The voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"But nothing. You know what to do."

"Of course." A sign of respect as voice backed away. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." The voice confirmed.

.........................................

Zara stood at the front of the hall. She glanced round at the CHERUBs eating lunch; she doubted any of them would manage it after she told them this.

"Ummm." She halted unsure of how to put it. "Guys. I have something to tell you." She looked over at Lauren who nodded grimly. "James is, well James is missing." Silence descended upon the hall as she spoke and Zara swallowed. "He was in Ukraine, as far as we know he's still there but we have no idea exactly where. Or who's got him." Many of the CHERUBs stopped eating. "Or even if he's alive." She stepped down, not wanting to be looked at any longer.

"So; are you gonna be able to find him?" A nervous looking grey shirt called. "I mean, you are gonna be able to bring him back even if he is, you know, dead?"

"He's not dead." Lauren said standing up. "He can't be."

"We'll get him back." Zara said. "One way or another." She strode out before she lost control. She didn't know how to respond to Lauren. She didn't know what Lauren could bear to hear.

..............

"So you wanna go shopping?" Bethany said cheerfully. "Or bowling?"

"Bethany! My brother is missing I do not want to go shopping! Or bowling!" Lauren snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just trying to cheer you up that's all."

"I don't want cheering up Bethany. He's in Ukraine; they have no idea where he is or if he's alive. I think I'm allowed to be depressed!"

"Sorry." Bethany muttered. "It's just he's being missing before and they found him all right so, why should it be any different this time round?"

"Because this time round they don't know where he is! Plus last time he was unconscious for days." She sighed. "I'm sorry Bethany I'm just worried about him that's all."

Bethany pulled her friend into a hug. "I know you are; and I'm sorry I haven't been around much but that'll change soon."

The statement soared over Lauren's head as she tried to find comfort in her best friend – the closest thing to a sister she had.

.............................

"You heard anything?" Zara asked once Ewart finally picked up his mobile. "Please tell me you heard something."

"No." He said resignedly. "Only that the MI5 team have touched down and are starting the search. Sean's with them; they aren't gonna be giving up easily."

"Good. But have you heard anything?"

"Zara, I just told you they haven't."

"But maybe they have since you last called." Zara said desperately.

"Have you slept at all since I let you know?" Ewart queried.

"Yes! Well ok no but..."

"No buts. Go to sleep."

"But."

"I said no buts Zara. Sleep."

"Fine. But you'll ring me?"

"Yes I'll ring you. Now go to sleep please." Ewart said practically begging the last part.

"Bye."

...........................

"Hey Michal!" James said grinning like an idiot. "How are you?"

"None of your business so shut up." Michal replied not bothering to look at the blonde teen leant against the wall; something James was immensely thankful for – it made messing with him that much easier.

"Aww come on." James whined. "It gets so boring here without you babe. I know you like it when I'm like this but seriously it gets so boring after a while." He kept his face innocent while secretly enjoying the rage he could feel rising around Michal. "Boring enough for me to fantasise." He added with a small smirk.

Michal whirled round eyes flashing and James could have sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears. Michal lunged with such speed that James wouldn't have been surprised if he had left his shirt behind in the rush.

"What was that?" He snarled spit flying onto James' face. "I do believe you suggested we were lovers and I know that if you did you'd be leaving here in a body bag by the time I'm through with you."

"I merely said that it gets so boring I start to fantasise." James said starting to enjoy himself. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want that; maybe if you untied me for a bit. It's not like I've got a gun you know."

"And let you loose with your martial arts? I think not. I've heard about your gang James – they only want people who can defend themselves." He paused and then added. "Without a weapon."

"I box." James said shrugging. "Like that'll do any good in trying to win one over on you; you guys all box."

"So why the fuck did you join them and not us?" Michal spat.

"My mate." James said simply. "He was with them and got me in. Didn't get much of a choice really if I'm honest. The guy took one look at me and decided I'd be a good weapon. He really hates you guys. No offence like; that's him not me."

James winced as a hand whipped across his face and looked up in shock when he realised it was not Michal that had hit him.

"James." She spat. "I see you're finally where you deserve to be."

James' only reply was silence; he couldn't think of anything to say to the figure that stood in front of him.

"And still an idiot." She laughed. "Oh well."

She left leaving James' jaw hanging open in shock. _How the-?_

..................................

_I apologise for the shortness but it got it up to a pretty good point. I could not resist the thing between James and Michal so sorry for anyone who didn't like it._

_Ldf x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi – please don't kill me! I know it's late and I kinda left it on a cliffie but..._

_Btw – if this goes as planned there will be a sequel but I'll let you know..._

_Cookie for anyone that spots the Angel reference..._

_Enjoy!_

..............................

Zara locked herself in her office desperate to escape the constant questions about James; it had been longer than last time but still couldn't they just leave her alone for five minutes? A timid knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She unlocked it sighing – so much for 5 minutes of peace.

"Bethany what are you doing here?"

"I just..."

Zara pulled Bethany into a hug deciding that it was the best course of action given that James was missing and she had no other ideas what Bethany would want. Surprisingly though Bethany pulled away.

"I can't." She murmured. "I just can't." She ran off leaving Zara extremely bemused – can't what? She wondered.

Bethany slid to the floor just outside Zara's office. _Shit, how the hell am I gonna explain this?_

...............

James sat slumped against the wall in denial at the teen he had just seen – _there is no fucking way it is her._ But of course it had been her, he thought to himself shaking his head – no one else hated him that much, and no one else would know, well, that. Plus, seriously who else would enjoy seeing me like this?

"Like your scar." He called. "Just wanna know how you found out my new name."

"Wasn't hard, made friends with a very nice girl who was all too happy to spill the beans on you. Said something or other was your fault; didn't come as much as a surprise to be honest." She said smirking. "Glad you like it, remember how I got it?"

"Hell yeah. I seem to recall my mother dying that night."

"Oh yes, I remember her. Right fat bird wasn't she? Seem to recall she was a criminal as well."

"Shut the fuck up about my mother. You have no idea."

"You sure about that?" She said lazily heading towards James. "Didn't she mix a load of drugs and alcohol, end up stopping her heart and then you and your sister end up in care?"

James' only response was a growl.

"But of course you didn't stay anywhere near us did you?" She said leering. "You got yourselves shipped off elsewhere, well Lauren went with her dad; again can't say I'm surprised – who'd want to stay with you? Next thing I know you come back to visit and some of your mates beat my brother up. Now what the hell is up with that Choke?"

James winced at the use of his old surname – that was a life he desperately wanted to leave behind.

"Sorry about that, _Choke,_ I forgot your name was Adams now. You were obviously _so_ desperate to get away from us all, after all you joined some nifty spy unit. Met someone from there one time; she was on a 'mission' apparently they'd told her to go in with an 'open approach'. Long story short I meet up with her a few months down the line and she claims you got her kicked out of said nifty spy unit. Not that I was that bothered obviously but when she mentioned a revenge plan I was all ears. Oh I forgot to mention that Miss Voolt hates your ass now, she left pretty soon after you did. Dunno what happened to her but to be honest I don't really care. _You're _the one I'm bothered about."

"So what, you gonna admit you always had a crush on me or something?" James said, _might as well have some fun – I am so massively bored, where the hell is Ewart, I'd even settle for Bethany at this point! Wait did I actually just say that? Get me out of here NOW!_

"Do you ever wanna make it back and see your sister Choke? Because you are seriously pissing me off right now and that very nice girl gave me a present. A present I very much like after all it won't take much of my present to shut you up for good." Without warning she slipped a gun out of the back of her jeans. "Shocked are we little James, I thought you were trained to use one of these? No? Oh well guess I'll just have to teach you sometime; as for now I'm bored – Michal can come back and soften you up a bit for me. Bye James" She gave a soft little wave and walked out.

James groaned; what on Earth had he done to deserve this? Oh wait – mobile, table. How fast can I get there? More to the point how long till Michal gets here? A quick glance towards the door gave James the courage he needed and he wriggled over to the table annoyingly still tied up so he couldn't move as fast as he wanted to and pulled it down twisting his arms into one uncomfortable position as he did so. He racked his brains trying to come up with the campus emergency number. _Balls, what the hell is it? _Finally working it out he punched it in shaking as he waited for it to connect.

"We're sorry but the number you tried to call has been blocked at the request of your guardian, please hang up." A smooth female voice came out with. James howled in frustration and threw the mobile to the other side of the room where it hit the wall and cracked.

"Damn." James muttered. "Maybe I should have tried Ewart's mobile first. I can't think she'd still remember that."

"Hey James." Michal said striding into the room. "What do you want today? You do know there's 5 basic torture methods right? Sharp, blunt, hot, cold and loud. So which would you prefer? I've been told to find out exactly what you guys did over here. I can't say I care but any excuse right?"

"Right. Well, I've already had blunt so how about we go for loud? I'd suggest sharp but I'd guess you're bored of that one right? I mean how many people ask for that? It must get so boring."

"Actually it's my favourite. But since you asked so nicely you can have loud – I'm pretty good at that actually; someone went deaf one time."

...........................................

"You ok Lauren?" Meryl said letting herself into the girl's room. "You weren't in your lessons." Her eyes travelled to the note on Lauren's bed sheets. "Lauren?" She called a hint of worry in her voice. "Are you in here?" Sobs from the bathroom caught Meryl's attention and she made her way over. "Lauren are you in there?" She opened the door and froze in shock. "Oh crap! Lauren!" She pulled the teen up into her arms and took off running. "Don't die on me Lauren, there's no way Zara could cope with losing both of you. Don't die on me, hell I couldn't cope with it either." Meryl conveniently avoided the stares she was getting from people as she flew out of the dorms – she could care later when Lauren wasn't dying.

"Meryl?" Zara said as she spotted her. "Oh crap is that Lauren?" Meryl nodded grimly and carried on running. "Oh God, not good, not good."

"Too right." Meryl agreed. "Call through and tell them I'm coming won't you?"

Zara nodded automatically and Meryl wasn't sure if Zara had even heard her. "God Lauren, why? We all love you so much."

...

"Meryl's coming over with Lauren. I dunno what happened but she was running."

"We're waiting."

............................................

_Grrrrr again not as long as I normally write but I like it anyways...You can probably guess who the people in this are now but I'm not naming them for at least another chapter..._

_Very James centric but what can I say? I have never claimed to be sane!_

_Reviews are loved!_

_Ldf x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, very impressed with the response for this story so I'm gonna go ahead and update a few days early...and I am gonna try and move this along a bit because personally I think it's just been kinda the same old thing for the past 5 chapters._

..................................

"They still haven't located him. They will have no choice in giving up soon; the MI5 budget can't keep them out there that much longer." Bethany said, slightly pleased by the news.

"Are you sure CHERUB won't fund a longer search? Or Ewart and Zara for that matter? I suppose we could include Lauren in this, let's be honest – officially those two are loaded."

"It's possible, but Sean appears to be the only MI5 operative that believes he can still be found. I doubt they'd want to stay out there anyway."

"Good. If he gets found then he'll tell on us. I got a call, he's already twigged that I'm the one who organised this. Although he was still pretty much in shock at who I'd sent over there to meet him. Blast from the past as they say." She laughed. "But let's just say it's a face that he never wanted to see again, especially given that he was the one that put the scar on there."

Bethany looked slightly taken aback wondering how she'd managed to find someone that James had that sort of history with. It wouldn't have been hard to find a broken hearted girl who hated him, let's face it if you went anywhere James had been you'd find one, but this girl she'd been going on about didn't seem the type.

"Thank you Bethany. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Nicole." Bethany breathed as she walked off, still musing over who on Earth Nicole had found that had obviously shaken James up so much. Oh well James should be gone soon enough.

.............

James' vision was cloudy and had been the last time she had come to see him but he still knew that he couldn't deny the fact that she was here. She was the pretty much the only person that a) hate him enough to do this and b) know his original surname, he'd been Adams for years and no one at CHERUB, well apart from Lauren, had any idea what his surname used to be. His head was pounding and he desperately tried to stop thinking but he knew it was no use now that he knew the name of the person behind his kidnap. How she'd managed to do all this with CHERUB supposedly keeping tabs on her was beyond him, but after being here for 4 days now pretty much any serious thinking was beyond him.

Michal hadn't come back since the time after Samantha had been there; he'd left then and not come back. Sam hadn't come back either, which was a blessing in itself – he really didn't want to deal with her, plus Samantha with a gun? Really not a good idea, especially if she knew how to use it. He groaned as he heard the door open, fuck, he thought, spoke too soon.

"Told you he was here." He heard someone say, it wasn't Michal or Samantha so he was completely clueless.

"Huh, should have known you wouldn't lie to me. So can we take him then? I really want something to do and torturing that brat seems like a good plan."

"Yeah, why not. You're not the only one that's bored, you'd think with that kid's gang collapsing there'd be a massive turf war but no. They just leave it and us to become bored. In what way is that fair?"

"It's not." His companion agreed. "So can we just grab the kid and go?"

"I'm getting his arms."

"Whatever." The second one said bored. "Can we go already I really don't like that dude." As he spoke he fingered a scar on the side of his abdomen courtesy of the one and only Michal with his trusted friend; his favourite silver dagger. No one had any idea where said dagger had come from but those who had been on the receiving end of it firmly decided that they did not want to meet it again.

The next thing James knew was 4 hands roughly hauling him up, he moaned as one of them managed to put an insane amount of pressure on his ankle.

"Fuck, they messed him up good!" The first one said happily. "Oh, crap no, now what are we gonna do to him?"

"Make it worse." The other one said grinning. "What else are we supposed to do? It'll still be fun. Now can we go before he comes back?"

"Sure."

The two started running leaving James suspended between them in agony, and with no energy – let alone the ability at this point – to fight back he was stuck there until they decided to put him down. They weren't exactly gentle with that either and James cursed as pain coursed through his body.

.............................

"Lauren, are you awake?"

Lauren shifted slightly but made no move to open her eyes, deciding to stay quite comfortable between the covers; not really wanting to face the world given that the idea had been to die.

"Lauren sweetie please, are you awake?" Meryl said with a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

A firm shake of the head was followed by Lauren burrowing herself further under the covers, why could Meryl never leave anything alone?

"Lauren, I know you're awake, you might as well look at me." She said amused with a half smile on her face.

The only response was the girl burrowing herself even further under the covers; seriously not impressed with having been disturbed.

"Lauren, will you please look at me, even if it's just so I can confirm to the others you're not dead."

"Fine, I'm awake." Lauren muttered. "Will you go away now?"

"Nope, Zara wants to see you. Sorry."

"I'm asleep!" Lauren snapped.

"Nice try." Meryl said laughing scooping the young girl up and walking towards the door. "You really think that would work?"

"No." Lauren mumbled. "Wanted it to though, not my fault."

"What's not your fault Lauren?" Meryl asked stopping looking at the young girl in concern.

"Doesn't matter, doesn't matter, doesn't matter, doesn't matter!"

Meryl slipped into Zara's office still clutching the young girl and sat down on a seat in front of Zara's desk, repositioning herself as Lauren shifted. Zara joined the two moments later looking at the bundle of white sheets in Meryl's arms quizzically.

"Lauren, she decided to stay 'asleep'."

"Oh right." Zara said nodding in understanding. "So she's awake then?"

"Yep." Meryl said nodding. "She's not happy about it though."

An almost indecipherable mumble was heard from beneath the sheets, Meryl bit back a laugh at the obvious sulky tone.

"What was that Lauren?" Zara asked.

"I want James." Came the voice, slightly clearer this time though, Meryl noted, still as sulky as before.

"I know you do sweetie. Sean's still looking for him ok? So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Lauren remained stubbornly silent still curled up in Meryl's lap.

"I'll take that as a no then." Zara said sighing, she looked at Meryl who shrugged and mouthed 'Now what?' They were both at a loss so Meryl simply carried her back to bed, where Lauren immediately decided that she was asleep again. Meryl sighed, God they better find James soon or Lauren was actually gonna end up killing herself.

.......................................

"No, she's not dead, no, I don't know what happened and no, no news on James." Meryl said before the 3 CHERUBS in front of her had chance to speak. "Anything else?"

"So, can we go see her?" Kerry asked hopeful.

Meryl shrugged. "Go find out, she'll probably fake being asleep – again. She isn't in the best mood; so far all we've got out of her is that she wants James."

Kerry, Kyle and Bethany rushed off without so much as a backwards glance towards Meryl or any of the other CHERUBS who had gathered round the Kenyan wanting news of both of the Adams siblings. She should have known that the news that Lauren was in the infirmary wouldn't even last a day before it was spread around the entire campus, even the CHERUBS that weren't in the hall when she told them about James had known within 15 minutes. Turning towards the group clamouring for her attention Meryl groaned, if this was going to happen all day then the day was going to be very, very long.

...................

Sean groaned as yet another member of his team came to him asking when they'd be going home. This was getting to be a real pain, out of the 10 people with him only two hadn't yet asked. He gave the man the same reply he had given the others.

"Only when we are pulled back because of funding or we find him."

The younger man walked off not impressed with the answer; they'd been here for three days with no sign of this James they were looking for. How much longer was Sean gonna keep them out here? Sean might respect this kid but he doubted that he'd managed to survive three days over here without backup. If Sean's reports of gang war were accurate then the chances were the kid would have been killed on sight given how big the gang they'd been taking down was.

Glancing across Sean saw his team muttering amongst themselves and shot them a death stare promptly shutting them up. Why could they not just trust him on the fact that James was still alive? He'd survived in Russia hadn't he? And that was with Obidin's entire secret police after him. Hell they could all go home if they wanted, he wasn't leaving without James; whether he was dead or alive – although Sean desperately hoped it was the latter.

......................

_Grrrrr – I is really struggling to make these long here...oh well so long as you like :-) Although it is longer than some of the recent ones...it hit 1,500 words...thank FinnIrishDancer for that one..._

_Oh and yeah – do you want me to keep doing the changing between everyone or just focus on one or two per chapter????? Answer in your review and I'll go by a majority vote...thanks x_

_Ldf x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey...yeah so kinda a long time – sorry. Not really a James chapter but I really really like it (feel sorry for every adult on campus!)_

............................

Zara looked suspiciously at the door as she listened to the muttering and shuffling of the two young CHERUBs outside her office.

"You might as well come in I know you're there."

The door opened and two guilty looking teens walked in nudging each other.

"She's never gonna buy it."

"She's never gonna buy what?" Zara asked staring down the the CHERUBs in front of her.

"Bypassing the ethics committee and sending some of us out there to help find James." Kyle gabbled refusing to meet Zara's eyes. "There's no way just 1 team will find him out there and James managed to get in didn't he so why couldn't we?"

"He has a point." Kerry chimed in. "So...are you gonna buy it or are we gonna raid our savings and go do it anyway?"

"Am I getting a choice in this matter?" Zara asked.

"Not really."

"No."

"Please Zara." A timid voice spoke up and Zara turned not realising a third person had entered the room. "Let me go." Puppy dog eyes stared up at the chairwoman and Zara groaned turning towards the two older CHERUBs.

"I really don't have any choice in this matter do I? You probably will just ignore me and destroy your entire savings, do a whip round and then you'll turn up a week later in Ukraine. Then there's Lauren; I am not having her try killing herself again, which is I presume why you decided she had to come with you; so I really do have to say yes don't I?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah."

"So we're going then?" Kyle added after Zara made no move either way.

"If you can at least get support from a mission controller then yes I'll let you – but only if I think you are fit enough to go. Now get lost and go hassle John or Ewart." She replied teasingly. "Now go!"

...................................

James groaned as he tried, and failed, to pull himself upright. On the bright side he wasn't tied up, on the down side he had no idea where he was, who had him or how long he'd been out; plus he was in twice as much pain as he was when Samantha was calling the shots.

....................................

"Hey, Ewart! Back us up on an insane lunatic mission to help find James will you?" Kyle hollered as he and Kerry entered the mission preparation building behind a couple of nervous looking grey shirts. "Come on, you know you want to! Zara said we can if we get a controller to back us up. Well actually we didn't give her much of a choice but still, are you gonna back us up or not? We don't exactly have ethics committee permission for this like so we really need you."

The two 12 year olds in front of the teens turned round at the mention of no ethics committee – had that ever happened since the committee was formed?

"You got a problem?" Kerry hissed. "Because to be honest I'm more concerned with getting my best mate back to care." **(A/N is that too OOC?)**

The two boys shook their heads and hurried off towards John's office. Kerry sighed and carried on towards Ewart's office.

"Ewart! Are you listening to me? We want your help on a suicide mission to go save James! Ewart!" Kyle yelled annoyed at the lack of response. "Ewart! You know what never mind! John! You fancy helping us on a suicide mission that the ethics committee doesn't know about? Ewart's ignoring us so feel free to answer! John! Hey! We're trying to get James back here and we would actually like some help here! We're gonna go anyway but it would be nice to have some back up like! John! Ewart! Hey!"

"What?" Two very annoyed voices said as the owners of said voices poked their heads round the doors of their respective offices.

"James. Ukraine. No committee. You wanna help?" Kyle said pleased at having finally got the attention of the two mission controllers. "We're doing it anyway; Lauren's doing a whip round and we're all raiding our savings but feel free to help."

John shrugged. "Hey, what the hell. I'm in. Sam, Max gimme a minute please." He said as he stepped out of his office closing the door. "Zara's actually letting you do this?"

"We didn't give her much of a choice." Kerry said smirking. "It was either back us up or we'll disappear and then turn up a week later on the news in Ukraine for killing loads of people to find out where James is. It's not much of a shock why she decided to back us up to be honest."

John smiled. "See this is the problem with training children into spies; they learn how to get their own way so easily." He turned round and headed back into his office apologising to the two grey shirts waiting for him.

"So Ewart...wanna help?"

....................

"We got John and Ewart, so who's going?" Kyle asked stood at the front of a room crammed full of navy and black shirts – somehow he didn't think Zara would let a grey shirt go after what had happened to James.

The room was then filled with a forest of raised hands as the entire room volunteered themselves to go to Ukraine. Kyle slumped, how exactly were they supposed to decide who was going to go with him and Kerry; he hadn't given Zara a choice in that respect.

"Ummmm ok so if you wanna go put your name on the sheet and I'll umm get back to you." He said throwing a sheet of paper and a pen onto the table in front of him. The immediate rush to the table made Kyle wish he hadn't decided to remain near the table after he'd put it down. "Calm down! You will all get a chance you know!"

................................

_I could not resist doing the whole thing with the suicide mission and the shouting etc...I was bored it seemed funny at the time...is it? And I know it's short but I really wanted to give you an update so...here you go..._

_Ldf x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Right I'm going to apologise now for lack of update but I've had a hard enough time getting my Charmed stories out with options and SATs (yeah I still have to do them, damn school!) so this has kinda taken back burner along with False Prophecy...but ta dah! Update!_

.....................................

"So we plan on doing this how exactly?" A black shirt asked Kyle, who'd finally gotten a group organised despite it taking upwards of 5 hours to wade through all the names, as he watched the rest of the black shirts come in. "Plus, why are we all black?"

"Because it took enough persuading Zara to let us do this, James is a black and God knows where he is so I doubt she'd actually let anyone lower go, plus theoretically you're the better agents hence the black shirts; as for how we plan on doing this, I'm drawing a blank, I got as far as persuading her to let us go...well actually I blackmailed her but still same diff, we're going. So does anyone actually have any ideas? MI5 are getting ready to pull out, the big boss dude has decided it isn't worth it, Sean begs to differ but he's getting overruled – his team are getting immensely bored out there and refusing to do squat, so anyone?" Kyle looked desperately round the room hoping for someone's face to reveal a plan to get his best friend back. "Anyone?"

"How many gangs are there out there?"

Kyle glanced towards the blonde haired 16 year old at the back of the room.

"15, James is in one, Madaska I think, they're green and black anyway but they've got 14 rivals so we're gonna be a bit thin on the ground if we're gonna get in all of them." He commented looking round the 16 agents in the room. "1 per gang really then 2 controlling everything from James' apartment, assuming it hasn't been trashed already that is, Sean's gonna give us a hand locating the gangs but then he'll have to leave – James isn't the only one with enemies over there."

"Are you insane?" 15 year old Mark yelped. "15 gangs with one agent in each, and you expect us to actually find him! What the hell? You actually got this past the ethics committee?"

"Nope, they don't actually know we're going, as I said I blackmailed Zara into letting us go. But seriously do we have any ideas beyond my extremely sketchy plan of infiltrate gangs and try and get info on James? Because somehow I don't think that's going to cut it."

He groaned when the room remained silent.

"So I guess we're just gonna go with my plan then? Great. So who wants which gang? I have a list."

.............................

A quick glance at the shoelaces in front of him forced James to suppress a groan, why did everything like this happen to him? Blue and green – he was doomed. Dasjam were the worst there was, they fought to the death and didn't care about the carnage they left behind, Madaska were almost tame compared to this lot.

"Finally, he's awake. Guess what James-y boy? We found out all about your little MI5 buddies and now we wanna know what you all planned, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I don't mind, I'm more interested in why half of my top guys have suddenly found themselves arrested just after a load of other guys got arrested, the same guys who just happened to then board a plane to England flashing level 2 security clearance passes just a day after they were supposedly arrested and put in jail."

James merely grunted looking around recognising one of the warehouses the local police had stormed in their arrest spree. Why here? Surely the police were still monitoring it. A sharp kick brought him back to reality as he turned back to face Dasjam dude mentally noting the gun pointing at his face.

"And you know what else I'd like to know? Why MI5 have a 16 year old kid doing their dirty work and why said 16 year old has been left over here while they return to their swish offices and pay cheques?"

"Don't know what you're on about." James ground out through gritted teeth as pain caused his body to spasm. "I'm 16, why the hell would I work for MI5?"

"You tell me." Green and blue laces said cockily flicking the safety off his gun. James remained stubbornly silent, CHERUB would cease to exist if these guys found out about it, and that would not be good – especially given that these guys had contacts worldwide, including Australia.

A scream pierced the silence as blood started flowing from the gunshot wound in James' leg. Fuck.

........................

16 CHERUBs milled around in the airport lounge, avoiding each other as much as possible – Kerry and Kyle were the only ones together. They'd managed to grab another black shirt so they could have two in the most likely gang – Jamasa, Madaska's biggest rivals.

"You reckon this is going to work?" Kerry muttered under her breath.

"No, but we wouldn't be CHERUBs if we didn't try would we?" Kyle breathed back glancing towards the shifty looking security man. "Reckon he's gang?" He asked making Kerry follow his gaze.

"In England? Doubt it, could be a contact though, any guesses at the gang?"

"Green and black badge – Madaska, James'."

"Think he knows anything?"

"Nah, I don't think they even know he's missing – he was supposed to be leaving don't forget. Zara told me they'd set up a story about some Uncle in the UK who decided he had to go to some posh boarding school so he could get out of there safely."

"I hope to God this works Kyle, Lauren will die without James."

Kyle remained silent, his lips set in a grim line, Lauren wasn't the only one.

.................................

Zara sat in her office head in her hands worried sick. Why on Earth had she allowed Kyle to take 17 CHERUBs to Ukraine, infiltrate 14 extremely dangerous gangs in a suicide mission and put a total of 20 lives at risk? Oh yeah, James.

Her door opened and Ewart walked in his face taut with worry.

"I thought you were going with them?" Zara asked.

"I was, but some of the people in the meeting are getting suspicious about why I was so worried, I've been trying to get them off my back but it's not working. They think I'm trying to pull something over them – I can hardly tell them I have a 16 year old in Ukraine who may possibly be dead can I? John's with them anyway."

"You heard anything from MI5?"

"Have you slept yet?"

"Ye-no. Just tell me."

"Sean's team want to pull out, Sean isn't happy about it and he's trying to get them to stay but I don't think it's happening. MI5 say they'll fund for 3 more days then they're forcing them out of there cos it's too dangerous but 3 of them are already back here. They put themselves on a plane and left. Now go to sleep or I'm not telling you anything else."

"Can't, too much of a chance Lauren'll try to kill herself again."

"Stop making excuses now go to sleep!"

......................................

_Right not a great stopping place but I needed to finish before I got my internet taken off me so I could post..._

_REVIEW!_

_Ldf x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry (again!)! I know it's been ages since I updated but unfortunately school got in the way (options, gcses, sats... you get the idea right?) but now I'm free for 2 weeks so I've finally got chance to write (if you don't count the stackloads of practice papers shoved in my bag...)! But look on the bright side you get two updates!!! See I'm not all cruel – __**but how many of you would kill me if I killed someone off?**_

_Ldf x_

..................................

18 CHERUBs in a variety of tracksuits made their way off the plane as it touched down in Ukraine all with tight faces and determined eyes, following them was a balding man with the exact same look on his face as he watched the 18 teenagers who were trying to do what MI5 could not – find one James Adams, now missing for over a week. Holding the man's hand was a younger blonde haired teen who wasn't supposed to be there but had raided her savings and come anyway, a long sleeved shirt hiding the still healing gashes on her arms.

All 18 CHERUBs along with John and Lauren were rushed through security with a quick flash of the man's security clearance, all remaining distinctly separate if there was any chance of them getting in then they couldn't be seen together at all. Kerry and Kyle stuck close both with wallet size pictures of James hidden in the soles of their trainers. An image they weren't sure if they'd ever see in the flesh again.

..........................

James' face had never been so pale, not that he could see it, the 16 year old was unconscious slumped on the floor in one of Dasjam's killing houses, blood still flowing from a bullet wound in his leg and showing no signs of stopping. 6 muscular men, 2 holding guns and the other 4 with knives, around 18 or 19 stood around him laughing placing bets on how long he'd last before giving in and spilling everything he knew about MI5's plans for Ukraine and their gang world. If it collapsed then all of these men would end up with no family, friends, money or life – either behind bars or destroyed by the crippling of their income generator – crime.

"I'm giving him another hour."

"If he wakes up – seriously man, did you have to shoot him? We won't get a thing out of him now, he won't be able to think straight let alone talk."

"You do what you have to do when it comes to your life, never mind what happens to the other guy – anyway you've seen him fight; he could be out of her in 5 minutes if he wanted to. I wasn't taking any chances."

"You still didn't have to shoot him! You could have wasted the only source of information we have!"

A weak groan interrupted the two men's arguing causing all 6 to snap their heads around to stare at the blonde haired teen.

"Right then let's see what he knows, who are you working for?"

Though he still remained silent James seriously started considering telling them, the only problem being that it could jeopardise all the other agents out in the field, but then no one would know it was him, he'd be dead, and death would be such a welcome release from the spasms of pain continually wracking his body, no one was looking for him anyway, it had been at least a week and he'd heard nothing from anyone regarding people sniffing around in the Ukrainian underworld. Did CHERUB actually care that he was missing or had they just left him for dead? Maybe he should tell all after all.

A swift kick brought him back to reality and he managed to grind out the start of a sentence before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

"Cher? What the hell? Wasn't she a singer? What on Earth is he on about?" One of the men with a gun spat. "He's just playing us!"

"Well what do you expect? He's not gonna be stupid enough to tell us anything is he? If MI5 have a 16 year old working for them he's gonna be bloody smart isn't he? It's hardly likely he'll let anything important slip, you need him way more out of it before that'll happen! Jeez, and I thought you were smart!"

"I am! How was I supposed to know he'd hold out this well? He's 16! I figured he'd give in after a sound beating! Didn't think it would take more than one bullet wound!"

"Whatever, you just better hope we get something out of him before someone comes looking." As he spoke the man walked off leaving the 5 others and an unconscious James behind.

.............................

"Meryl, have you seen Lauren?" Zara asked worriedly, despite Ewart's protests she'd still barely slept, only catching a few minutes every now and again before getting back to trying to find James. "She's not in her room and no one knows where she is. Oh God, do you think she's tried to kill herself again? Maybe she's at the bottom of the lake, or unconscious out in the woods or, or..."

"Zara calm down!" Meryl said pulling Zara's hands back down. "She'll be fine, ring John, knowing Lauren she'll have gone with them to Ukraine, you know how much she hates not being involved."

"But what if she's not?" Zara yelled desperately. By now a group of CHERUBs had gathered around watching, unfortunately Meryl had no free hands to send them away.

"Ring John before you start tearing campus apart, if she's not with him _then _you can worry, not before. Ok?"

Meekly Zara complied allowing Meryl to steer her towards her office and away from the group of ogling 10 year olds many of whom were looking at their chairwoman in shock – Zara had never broken down so openly before, or let anyone know about it

......................

"Amy, can you hear me?" Kerry whispered as she and Kyle sat on a wall by a McDonalds, **(A/N Do they even exist in Ukraine? Well I'm saying they do!) **Amy and Max were the two agents running the operation from the apartment whilst the others went around pushing themselves into the gangs to get info on James and the turf war that was bound to spring up now that so many of the top guys were getting arrested – well they had to come up with a reason for being there in case the ethics committee found out didn't they?

"Yeah." Kerry heard Amy's voice in her ear. "Are you all in position?"

"Yep. Sean got us all set up we're all in our gang's territory. Ready to go when you are."

"Go ahead, as far as I know everything here is fine and you can get going."

"Great." She slid off the wall. "Let's go."

Kyle complied following the slightly more confident younger teen hoping and praying that they heard something soon.

.................................

"Sean! Listen to me! You need to pull out! There's no way you're going to find him! He's been missing for a week! Even if you do find him he'll most likely be dead!" Sean just shot Dean a death glare shutting the younger man up.

"Listen to me Dean, I have told all of you 5 times now that I am not going to pull out of here till I'm forced to. Anyway given that you now know about CHERUB you might be interested to know that 18 of them have come over here. I believe Zara said something about blackmail and damn kids when I spoke to her. Now I'm pretty sure you'll want to meet them...especially Kyle." Sean smirked.

"What's so special about Kyle?" Dean asked.

"Wait and see."

.................

_Ta dah! Look another update! In only 2 days! I very nearly posted last night (tonight when I wrote this but hey...) but I wanted to work on it a little bit more...you know what screw it I'll update tonight"_

_REVIEW!_

_Ldf x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally getting my ass to work on this ficlet...but its been so long I actually had to go read it!!!!! That is just bad!!!!!! I'm embarrassed....and I don't think this is gonna turn out all that great anyway..._

_Anyways down to business...._

_............................._

"Hey Sean." Kyle said walking over to the group of MI5 agents crammed into the apartment they were using as a base. "Zara tell you why we're here?"

"Not exactly," Sean grinned, "she mentioned blackmail and damn kids and stupid schemes – ring any bells?"

"Yep, told her we were coming anyway whether she let us or not, she decided it would be better if we had a controller with us; John's kicking about here somewhere apparently, he's with James' sister."

"James has a sister? Younger or older?" Sean asked surprised, he'd know the kid for a while and never heard anything like that. The other MI5 agents started craning their necks to get a look at the 18 kids who'd made their way into the flat.

"Younger, nearly 3 years I think. She's the one that actually did raid her savings to come here cos Zara said no." Kyle grinned, "She probably knows she's here by now though, no one on campus can keep a secret – that and Zara and Meryl have been keeping an eye on her since James went missing, again."

"Anyway, what you doing here, thought you guys were supposed to be all secretive and not tell anyone you existed?"

"We've come to Ukraine, in the middle of a gang war, with one mission controller, and no ethics committee approval and you're worried about secrecy? Jesus man, get your priorities straight!"

Sean held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Ok, ok, I get the point! You got a plan beyond what I heard from Zara?"

"Nope, we're gonna do what CHERUBs do best – wing it."

...................................................

"Ow." James muttered as he pulled himself up finally registering the bullet embedded in his leg, even if it was only because he'd pulled the sticky jean fabric away from his leg with the movement. "Bloody perfect, not a chance I'm running on that...and where the _fuck _is Ewart? More to the point where the _fuck _is CHERUB? What happened to the ethics committee and safety procedures and all that jargon?"

"Shut up brat, I'm working over here!"

"Whatever." James spat. "I'm doing whatever the fuck I please given that I've got a bullet in my leg. Any chance you're gonna pull that out?"

"Get real kid, I got orders to kill you if you get too annoying."

"Sure you do Momma's boy."

A burly 19 year old leapt over to James and pointed a gun at James' head. "Wanna say that again?"

James stayed silent and started looking around the room for anything that could help him move – no point knocking the guy out if he couldn't move. CHERUB obviously weren't coming so he had to do something to get out of there alive – or die trying. James Adams does not go down without a fight.

"Thought you had something to say mate." The guy said edging closer to the 16 year old slumped against the wall.

"I did," James grinned, "fuck off mate cos I ain't staying here any longer."

Grabbing hold of the gun James pulled himself to standing and slammed his palm into the 19 year old's nose. **(a/n – I've decided he's on an adrenaline high so he can manage all this k?)** As he groaned in pain while blood flowed freely down his face the 19 year old found himself on the floor with his torso on fire as James threw all of his weight on to it.

"Night night momma's boy," James smirked, "see you sometime sooner or NEVER."

A swift kick in the head rendered the burly teen unconscious, unfortunately James' adrenaline rush started to die down and he nearly crumpled to the floor as the pain in his leg hit him again.

"Phone, phone, phone," James muttered as he crawled round patting the older teen's pockets down until he found one. He punched in Ewart's number visibly shaking in the hope that it would connect. "Oh thank God!" He breathed as the phone started ringing, "Come on Ewart pick up, pick up."

"Hello?" Ewart's voice came on the line, apprehensive about taking a call from an unknown Ukrainian mobile number.

"Ewart!" James practically screamed, "You picked up!"

"James? There's a grade on missing agent alert out on you and 20 CHERUBs who blackmailed Zara into sending them out there." Ewart jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of the 16 year old's voice.

"Yep," James said grinning, "got an unconscious 19 year old and a bullet in my leg but I seem to be alive. And hurry up cos I don't know how much longer my adrenaline high is gonna last."

"Lemme call Kyle, he's leading the guys that are over there. Ring John, he's with you as well...and I'm fairly certain Lauren managed to get herself over there somehow as well."

"Oh and Ewart? Before I lose my sanity again...ow...check on Nicole she sent an old friend of mine over here, God knows what she's planning in the UK...ow ow ow!" James groaned as blackness started claiming him again. "I'm in Dasjam land...hurts."

"James, I know it hurts but I need you to stay awake ok? Ring Kyle he's using his CHERUB mobile. If you don't ring him he'll be ringing you. James, promise me you're gonna ring him. James come on answer me."

"Promise," James slurred, "hurts."

"Ring Kyle James, now."

"K..."

"Ring him." Ewart's voice gave no room for disobedience and James answered in the affirmative promising to ring Kyle and tell him where he was

Ewart put the phone down and started making the 3,000 other calls he would know have to make after hearing from James. James started slowly punching in numbers for Kyle's mobile.

.................................................

Kyle jumped as his mobile started blaring, glancing down at the display he saw a Ukrainian number and considered no picking it up but with James out here any information had to be worth it right?

"Who's this?" He asked beckoning Sean to come over and listen.

"James...come get me Kyle it hurts."

"James, listen to me. Where are you? I need to know where you are if you want me to come get you. Where are you?"

"Das," James stopped as he was interrupted by a coughing fit, "Dasjam land,"

"Keep talking to me James, we're coming."

"K..."

...............................

_Right not overly long but I figured it's a decent stopping point and I am shattered...note to self next time Carol says go rockclimbing with Rangers on a school night say no...anyways hope you liked and please tell me if its bad – as I said I had to reread the whole fic so...._

_Ldf x_


	11. Chapter 11

_Last chapter...I think...depends on where I take the Bethany angle and whether I want to do a sequel...anyways on with the show (:_

_Oh before I forget, if any of you read Alex Rider I just posted a crossover between this and that...ridiculously short first chapter but..._

...................................................

Zara lay curled up in her office, on the nice plush sofa some kind soul had thought to bring covered up with a bunch of blankets and using her arm as a pillow, when her phone decided to spring to life. Awake in an instant the mum of two snatched it up and upon registering the caller ID shouted into it.

"Ewart it's 3am, why are you ringing? I know I told you to ring me with updates but at 3am?"

"Because we found James." The man replied, apparently nonplussed about getting screamed at by his wife, nor was he feeling guilty for waking her up in the middle of the night. "Well, when I say found I mean we know sorta where he is, he got hold of a phone and rang me, he's way out of it and he's been shot, but he's alive enough to take down the muscle guarding him. Kyle's talking to him, trying to keep him awake, not overly sure how that's going, and Sean is currently poring over a map trying to work out where he is from James' description. But we're getting there."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! James! When are you getting back?"

"No sure, depends on how long it takes to get him stable enough to travel. Now go rouse those lovely CHERUBs and let them know James is alive. Oh and James said to check into Nicole, apparently she's the one behind this, not sure how but just do it he sounded pretty desperate."

Zara cheered as she put the phone down and forced the campus PA system to life.

"Good morning CHERUBs! Yes I know it's early and you can blame Ewart for that one but this is pretty important. Well to any of you that give a damn about a certain missing operative, anyone who does get your asses to the canteen and I'll tell you the news. See you there." Zara's voice sounded horrendously awake to the rest of the campus population and she heard a few of the louder CHERUBs shouting at her for being so damn bright.

Zara quickly made her way over and prepared to face the masses, the very angry masses, and soon after the extremely loud, excited and happy masses; God it was too early for this.

.................................

"You got any ideas?" Kyle asked of the man next to him having handed the mobile off to Kerry for a minute, "His descriptions were rather vague."

Sean pointed to the part of the map outlined by a thick red line, "This is Dasjam's territory, and these," he said pointing at various buildings shaded in red, "are what we in the business like to call killing houses,"

"And this means what?"

"Only two of these are currently in operation, here and here," he punctuated each description with a stab on the map with a black marker, "he said he was near a factory right? Well this one," he pointed at one of the black dot marked red shapes, "is right next door to a factory, so that's my best guess but..."

"We'll take what we've got," Kyle grabbed the map and studied it intently committing the route to memory, "let's go guys, Kerry tell James we've found him. And for God's sakes keep him awake!"

"Trying! He's been shot Kyle! I'd like to see how you'd cope!"

"Whatever, can we just get moving before I end up with a dead best friend?"

..........................................

As far as Zara could tell almost the entire campus, minus red shirts, had assembled waiting for the news on James. She strode up to the front of the room and climbed onto a table, effectively quietening the mass of teenagers currently milling around.

"My dear delightful husband rang me 10 minutes ago, and as I'm sure you're all extremely worried about James I figured I'd tell you now then escape for some much needed sleep," A few ripples of laughter were heard and Zara smirked, "moving on to the point, Ewart and the 20 thorn in my side CHERUBs over there right now have found James, well he's alive and managed to contact them and from what I gather they're on their way to try and find him now. The only other piece of information I have is that he's been shot."

The moment Zara finished speaking cheers erupted around the room, and, as Zara predicted, the extremely loud masses all stampeded on her and each other in an attempt at dancing around, well it made for an entertaining sight if nothing else. Spying a gap in the crowd Zara made her way through it and back to her office where she collapsed on the sofa once again falling asleep.

............................

Fortunately for Bethany nobody had noticed that her face was the only unhappy one in the crowd, however someone did notice her leaving and started to stop her. She just threw the brave soul a glare and bent his hand back until she heard it crack, in all the din it went unnoticed and the unlucky teen slid to the floor in pain.

Having successfully escaped the hyper teenagers Bethany made her way off campus through an undetected hole in the perimeter fence and headed towards the meeting point. She didn't want to be caught withholding information even though it wasn't the sort of information she was over inclined to share, there was going to be a lot of humiliation due to the combined failure of Nicole's aptly named Anti-CHERUB operatives. It hadn't been pretty when Bethany admitted Lauren had failed in her attempt to off herself, and that was nothing compared to the fact that James had been found and could tell everyone about this.

Oh this wasn't going to be fun.

...........................

18 CHERUBs and a group of MI5 operatives surrounded a nondescript grey building that had more than likely been a warehouse in a previous life simply staring at it, Kerry still on Kyle's mobile.

"We going in then?"

Kyle nodded, "Let's go."

**(a/n I am crap at this sort of thing so just go with it, k?)**

Sean kicked the door in and ran through immediately followed by Kyle who sprinted over to his best friend. The pair ended up being the luckier ones as 30 seconds later they were followed by a crowd of 24 people desperate to squeeze through the door, falling on top of each other in their haste to get inside, all having raced round from their positions outside of the building having heard the door being kicked in and Kyle's shout.

James glanced towards the door, saw Kyle and promptly passed out. He was soon surrounded by the entire group of people, as well as Ewart, John and Lauren who had made their way over in the middle of the chaos. Lauren was currently in John's arms and just staring at the bloody mess that was her brother. The group soon left Sean dragging the, now tied up, 19 year old who had been guarding James and Kyle carrying James until they could get him into neutral territory and into a hospital.

......................................

3 weeks later James was back on campus; arm in plaster and still in a wheelchair due to the still healing bullet wound in his leg. It had taken a lot of complaining on his part to get himself back here so quickly and Zara had been berating James for it every chance she got claiming he needed to be back in hospital, James for his part had the decency to look ashamed when she spoke to him but couldn't deny the fact that he hated hospitals, and was extremely glad to be out of it.

Lauren had all but chained herself to her brother and none of the campus staff had the heart to remove her, James hadn't been told of her suicide attempt and no one had any plans to either, Bethany hadn't been sighted much but it was presumed she was holed up in her room sulking, Lauren hadn't been in much of a mind to see her friend lately. Well that was what was presumed, the truth was far from that.

The morning after James returned all hell broke loose with Bethany at the forefront.

............................................

_There you go! Slight teaser for the next chapter which WILL be the last and there WILL be a sequel I have officially decided but that won't be published for a while because of my new fic (the crossover I mentioned at the start) but there is a sequel planned so don't kill me for what I plan to do in the next chapter!_

_Please review!_

_Ldf x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Last or maybe second to last chapter, should be good and please note that I wrote this on my brother's ipaq so the formatting might be different than normal and everything. I've tried fixing it somewhat on my laptop but....anyways enjoy!_

............................................................

To Bethany it was shocking how, despite being surrounded by the underage super spies and top 2% of the population, no one had noticed anything was going on with her. That no one seemed to know her well enough to realise that she was changing. Well that was all about to change, and pretty soon there'd be no one to care anyway. She smirked. Nicole had told her it had to go down today. For some reason today was special to her. Bethany didn't bother asking why, she didn't really care why anyway so long it happened and she didn't go down with it.

The loyalty Bethany had to Nicole was the reason that, on this rather cold day, she was stood by the sentry guarded gate with a gun in her hand. Only loaded with sleeping darts, nothing could make her kill anyone who didn't deserve it - yet. In a couple of years maybe, but not now, it was too big a leap and too sudden for the teen to handle. She fired the gun without a second thought and the unlucky sod on the gate folded to the floor unconscious. A ghost of a smile flitted across Bethany's face as she watched. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and pressed 1 activating the speed dial function and, rather casually it must be said, raised it to her ear and spoke into it.

"You can come in now; they're all ready and waiting."

She closed the phone with a grim satisfaction and leant against the, now open, gate waiting for Nicole and her crew to arrive. She heard them before she saw them. Say what you will about teenagers, the one thing you can't deny is that 95% of them are loud. When they were finally in sight Bethany noticed a couple of adults mixed in among them, she shrugged, she couldn't really care less why Nicole had brought them so long as the deal was stuck to and she got her chance at the bastard that had caused so much fuss on campus lately. It was beyond Bethany why so many people were stressing over one big-headed, ego-driven boy who, for all his so called 'experience' and rank, had got himself lost on one of his bloody missions. Those she definitely wasn't going to miss when this joint went down.

Nicole was at the front, she'd never be anywhere else now that she was in charge, and she nodded to Bethany as she passed, inviting the girl to join her. The two talked rather amiably as they walked towards the canteen, where if they'd timed it right pretty much everyone was gathered for breakfast. Bethany entered first, scanning the masses for Lauren. She saw her in the queue putting food onto James' tray. Shuddering at the sight she ducked out and looked at the crowd behind her.

"The one in the chair is mine, the rest of you take who you want I don't care what happens to them. Have fun." She smirked and looked to Nicole for confirmation.

If Nicole was disgruntled at Bethany being the one giving orders she didn't show it and merely waved a hand towards the door. The rabble seized the moment without question and raced into the room. Bethany and Nicole followed slower, despite Bethany's desire to get at James, who, she was fairly certain would now have all his misguided friends surrounding him because unfortunately he couldn't walk due to the rather nice bullet wound in his leg. Bethany grinned; fate just loved her, the chance to take out him and his friends? Dream come true for Bethany.

She had considered getting Lauren out of there, but no doubt some other idiot would follow and ruin the whole thing. She consoled herself with the fact that the loss of her friend would mean she got the power she'd always yearned for. The thought of this going wrong and her losing everything never crossed her mind.

As predicted James was penned in by at least ten CHERUBs who weren't letting a single kick or punch get through to the 16 year old. Some of the older thugs seemed to be getting bored of the hand to hand and were pulling out weapons of various forms. Worried glances were sent all over the room and a silent command appeared to be issued causing all the stronger fighters to team up with the weaker and the strongest splitting up between protecting the red shirts and trying to push the intruders back and out of the room.

There was one problem with not existing - the police couldn't help. Nor could you get an ambulance, security clearance and all that. Granted at the present moment only one of these was a high priority but at the rate things were going the other one would soon be a necessity. Scratch that, ambulance needed now.

All eyes had turned to the 11 year old who'd just been stabbed. Being an enterprising little person Bethany took advantage of that fact and made her way over to James and all his little protectors.

A few shots and James' 'guards' slumped to the ground leaving James rather vulnerable in his chair. He saw Bethany cocking her gun and fear crossed his face. While he wasn't stupid and knew that is was just full of some form of knock out gas, he couldn't help but be scared given what had happened the last time he'd been faced with a gun pointing at him. Once again taking advantage of the current situation, Bethany jumped onto James focusing all her weight onto his leg. The subsequent scream alerted all those who hadn't noticed James to his presence and of course, Bethany's own.

Telling one of the thugs nearby to make sure James couldn't even try and escape; she turned and surveyed the raging war. Someone had locked the doors and she could hear the staff banging on them as they tried to get in inside. Confident that they couldn't get in Bethany set to work, incapacitating as many CHERUB agents as she could before she ran out of darts. Nicole just stood watching the carnage and waiting for the CHERUBs to fall like they always did. She noted, not without satisfaction, that James was curled up in the foetal position on the floor moaning. The people surrounding him were all knocked out with the tell tale darts sticking out of their necks and various other body parts. James' trousers were turning a nasty brownish red colour as blood leaked from the bullet wound Bethany had manage to rip open.

Large seemed to have decided t hat muscle was going to open the door and he wasn't going to do anything else until it opened, well that was the theory most of the room's occupants had given the loud and insistent banging that had started since James had screamed. It did actually appear to be working and the hinges were creaking slightly. A quick gesture from Nicole and two goons were stood by the door waiting for the inevitable.

The doors burst open and half of the campus staff fell in with it. Zara attempted to get over to James but was accosted by a burly 18 year old and was soon trying to avoid a knife while trying to move towards him. Meryl was having similar difficulties trying to get over to the injured 11 year old. Large appeared to be in his element slamming his giant bulk into various teens and slapping them around enough that most of them gave up the fight and fell to the floor nursing at least one broken limb.

A gun shot rang out startling everyone in the room, that one shot seemed to be the cue for many more to be fired, many ricocheting off the walls and flooring and plunging into people not the original targets. Of course this meant that people from both sides were going down, but with the CHERUBs having no weapons it was turning into a rather uneven fight. Most of the CHERUBs managed to dodge the bullets fairly well with many of them just getting grazed by bullets aimed for someone else.

Someone in the office apparently had their head screwed on right and rang through to MI5 after the fight had broken out and 10 minutes after the first shot had been fired MI5 had a bunch of very nasty looking people armed to the teeth on campus and storming into the canteen.

A few short minutes later, the CHERUBs having hit the floor as soon as they saw the reinforcements, most of Nicole's bunch had been rounded up and shoved into the back of some rather nasty, on loan from the SAS, vans. It was only after they'd left and all the injured had been taken to hospital that anyone noticed the small blonde haired figure in the corner of the room, deathly pale and covered in drying blood. Meryl was rather hesitant to walk over, already fearing the worst from the look of the girl's skin. Until she had absolute proof Meryl refused to say that it was Lauren. She'd probably carry on denying it even when it was impossible to think that it could be one of the ones Nicole brought in.

Stepping over some of the left behind weapons Meryl started walking over, hands shaking as each step shook her resolve and started to prove without a doubt that it was Lauren. A faint command echoed in her head:

"Leave the dead. Boss said that they're sending another team to collect them."

The voice was so cold and uncaring, yet they had no reason to care, they didn't know the kids that had just been targeted, didn't know their names, their faces, their ages, didn't even know what they'd done for the country. They were given their orders and they carried them out. Leaning down he brushed away some of the matted blonde hair, she didn't need to, she already knew, but it couldn't hurt to check could it? She knew she couldn't move her, not yet. Campus was still reeling with the aftermath of everything that had happened. Unable to do anything else Meryl closed Lauren's eyes and moved away, tears threatening to spill down her face.

She left the room, unable to close the doors after their display earlier she pulled them as close to shut as she could manage, and headed for the car park. As she drove out she looked back at campus, it was almost ghost like, everyone having moved out of it while the lower security level guys came in and did their job. Every CHERUB agent not in hospital had been dispatched to care homes or, if they were close enough and didn't mind, some of the foster parents CHERUB kids had gone to in the past, the odd ex-CHERUB helped out as well.

Meryl sighed, it was going to be hard going back there after all of this, for everyone, but the only way to heal bad memories was to replace them with good ones and the only way they could do that was by coming back here as soon as they were allowed and getting life back to as normal as possible, as soon as they could. Meryl only hoped that the CHERUBs could heal from this, a betrayal from one of their own, a betrayal that resulted in the death of Lauren Adams, a betrayal that had nearly spelled the end of CHERUB for good.

.......................................................

_Wow, only like 3 lines of speech! Anyways I kinda love this chapter if only cos I've been building up to it for the whole fic (:_

_**Pretty please tell me if you want a mini epilogue adding that explains what happened to them all in between now and the sequel which needs a title...any ideas???**_

_Thanks for sticking this out luv ya all and please check out the sequel when I post it._

_Ldf x_


End file.
